Entre sueños y ventanas
by LylaAzul
Summary: Llega un momento en la vida en que te pierdes un poco y sólo te queda dejarte llevar por tu convicción y lo que sientas...


**Entre sueños y ventanas**

Llevaban cerca de 5 minutos caminando y él no hablaba, ni siquiera lo miraba. Sólo se preocupaba de llevar esa sonrisa tenue y despreocupada que no le alcanzaba a llegar a los ojos zafiro.

─ Killua─ interrumpió el de ojos castaños─ Recuerda que mañana iremos a ver la exposición de momias en el centro de la ciudad.

─ ¿Ah? Oh sí, claro, muero por ir a ver los…barcos esos.

Gon no pareció para nada satisfecho con la respuesta del mayor.

─ ¿No me contarás q-?

─ ¡Oh mira, Gon! ¡Es una tienda de cañas de pescar!

─ ¡¿Dónde?!─ Y no, no era una vil mentira para zafarse de su amigo─ ¡Se ve asombrosa! ¿Vamos a verla, Ki-? ¿Eh? ¿Killua?

Era una vil excusa veraz para zafarse de su amigo.

Luego de correr ─ _Kanmuru style_ ─ hacia las afueras de la ciudad para "tomar aire fresco", pudo relajarse un poco más, junto con su segundo mejor amigo en el mundo, el señor choco-robots de su bolsillo. Bueno, lo sería hasta que le presente a su estómago.

…

Desde la madrugada de ese día el albino se estaba comportando de forma muy extraña.

 _ **Flash back**_

El moreno comenzaba a abrir sus bellas orbes castañas, un poco más temprano de su hora habitual, con la idea acostumbrada de que lo primero que vería sería la espalda de su amigo, pero esta vez no fue así.

Extrañado, se incorporó y lo vio sentado en la baranda de la enorme ventana de aquella habitación color amarillo claro que arrendaban por esos próximos dos días.

Estaba sentado en el marco de esta, con una pierna sobre dicha baranda y la otra colgaba a su suerte, una de sus manos sostenía su cara con despreocupación. Era una pose muy típica en Killua ─pensó en aquel momento─ y acto seguido, se dejó llevar por la grata idea que lo bien que conocía a su mejor amigo.

Pero algo le llamaba inquietantemente la atención, la mirada zafiro estaba perdida en algún lugar muy lejano a esa habitación. Había visto esa escena un par de veces mientras a Killua recordaba cosas, probablemente espantosas, aunque esta vez tenía algo diferente, era casi un toque de desesperación y…desesperanza.

Claramente, esto no le gustó en lo más mínimo al menor.

─ Killua, ¿estás bien? ─ La voz del menor activó el sistema automático del albino, y este levantó la mirada hacia su amigo. Unos ojos tristes, angustiados, tal vez al borde de quebrarse ante esa cálida y preocupada mirada de Gon.

Fueron tan sólo unos segundos antes de que la mirada normal de Killua volviese a ser acto de presencia.

─ ¿Eh? ¡Oh claro! Solo me desperté antes y aun tengo algo de sueño.

─ ¿Estás seguro?

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí, tonto! Es que anoche me pateaste muchas veces, no sé qué diablos soñaste pero no me dejaste dormir.

─ ¡¿C-cómo?! ¡No es verdad!

─ ¡Sí lo es! Así que como castigo, tú prepararás hoy el desayuno─ emitió con su sonrisa gatuna, antes de entrar al baño con los reclamos del Freecss como sonido de fondo.

─ Oye Killua, ¿me estás escuc-? ─ el sonido de la puerta cerrándose para entrar a bañarse fue un claro "no". ─ Ash, tonto Killua, yo no pateo dormido…

A pesar de su berrinche matutino, algo seguía molestando en su interior y era esa mirada azulada y perdida de hace un rato.

 _ **Flash Back off**_

Luego de aquello, Gon había tratado de sacar el tema un par de veces pero el albino siempre lo desviaba. No es que él fuera fácil de desviar de todas formas, es decir, una súper tienda de cañas de pescar no es algo que se ve todos los días ¿no?

Llevaba horas buscando al Zoldyck sin resultados buenos. Killua tuvo la _brillante_ idea de dejar los celulares en la habitación cargándose.

"Aunque…ahora que lo pienso tal vez todo fue parte de su plan"

─ Ese Killua… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ir un paso delante de mí?

Hasta que abandonó la ciudad y se fue hacia las afueras, pasó cerca de dos horas ahí también, era un lugar muy amplio. Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas hasta que un tenue olor a chocolate lo alertó.

Tal vez no siempre iba un paso adelante, solo medio paso, por olvidar que su mejor amigo es un súper sabueso.

No le fue difícil seguir el rastro y llegar hasta una pequeña laguna rodeada de árboles en la cual estaba su amigo. Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y se quedó mirando el agua, era un lugar muy bonito, pronto las luciérnagas comenzaron a llegar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ese lugar se parecía un poco adonde tuvo su cita con Palm. Aunque no era buena idea decirlo en voz alta ahora o volvería a perder a su amigo por esa infinita ciudad.

Se quedaron en silencio bastante tiempo, pero no era incómodo en lo absoluto, siempre habían gozado de la compañía del otro, aun cuando eso significaba pleno silencio.

─ Gon…

─ ¿Si, Killua?

─ Tuve una pesadilla hoy─ habló sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, aunque su amigo posaba los ojos sobre él─ Soñé que te ibas…a un lugar muy lejano y peligroso en donde no había ninguna posibilidad de comunicarnos, y también habían muy pocas de que salieras de allí con vida.

─ ¿Qué lugar era?

─ No lo sé. Solo sabía que era aterrador─ Gon no sabía bien cómo responder a eso.

─…Ya veo. ¿Y tú ibas conmigo? ─ No supo el porqué pero esa pregunta parecía ser de vital importancia para el menor en esos momentos. El de ojos cielo guardó silencio, aun sin mirarlo.

─ Yo despertaba, sabiendo que debías estar al otro lado de la cama cuando yo abriera los ojos, pero no fue así, ya te habías ido…

─ …

─ Salí a buscarte pero sabía que estabas lejos, demasiado para alcanzarte esta vez. Y también sabía que yo debía ir hacia otro lado, algo estaba aguardándome ahí y no podía esperar más…

─ Entonces… soñaste que nos separábamos─ no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación que dejó caer todo su peso en el pecho de ambos cazadores.

Killua al fin miró a su amigo, pero esta vez él era quien no despegaba los ojos del frente.

El mayor agachó la cabeza, triste y derrotado. Tal vez si hubiese gritado más fuerte su nombre cuando salió a buscarlo, tal vez si hubiese demostrado con más fuerza que él quería seguir con Gon hasta el fin de los tiempos…tal vez él no se hubiese ido.

─ Killua…perdóname.

─ ¿Eh?

─ No se me ocurre porque me iría a un lugar así sin ti a mi lado. Pero siento que tal vez, sólo fue por mi culpa.

─ ¿Tu culpa? ¿Pero cómo?

─ No lo sé, sólo lo siento…─ una pequeña lágrima escapó de los ojos castaños. El albino quedó sorprendido a más no poder. Gon lloraba con la sola idea de separarse de su lado, sentía lo mismo que él al verse en la misma situación.

─ Gon…

─Killua… ─ el moreno apretó con firmeza la mano albina que aguardaba a centímetros y lo miró fijamente─ Si llega el día en que tengamos que separarnos, necesito que recuerdes esto: Yo siempre estaré contigo, aun cuando no me puedas ver a tu lado.

Esa promesa llena de fuerza y sentimiento llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, esta vez fueron los ojos azules los que no aguantaron más la presión de mantenerse al margen. Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró de la misma forma que Gon lo hizo.

─ Y yo siempre estaré junto a ti también, es una promesa…

Casi no recordaba como volvieron a la habitación, lo último de lo que sí estaba consciente el albino era de estar durmiendose, con una tranquila sonrisa en la cara, junto al de ojos castaños, mientras sus manos se abrazaban inconscientemente.

Ya estaba feliz, feliz y tranquilo otra vez, esa pesadilla nunca más volvería a atemorizarlo.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la gran ventana de la habitación amarilla que arrendaban. Él fue el primero en despertar.

─ ¡Gon, levántate! hoy iremos a la…

Pero él no estaba ahí…

Miró el resto de la habitación y comprobó lo que ya sabía, Gon no estaba con él, solo estaba el enorme ventanal acompañándolo en esa pieza.

─ ¡Onii-chan! ¿Ya despertaste? ─ sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

─ S-sí, puedes pasar, Aluka─ y así lo hizo, con su gran sonrisa contagiosa e inocente tan característica de ella.

─ Buenos días, onii-chan, ¿tuviste lindos sueños?

Esa pregunta lo dejó pensando y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras se paraba a apoyarse en el gran ventanal frente a él.

En esos momentos ya no tenía seguridad de qué era un sueño o no, pero algo sé sabía con toda la certeza del mundo.

─ Es una promesa…

...

Llevaba mucho tiempo ya sin escribir, y nunca planee esta historia, sólo nació así..de la nada.

Espero que les haya gustado c: extraño mucho ver a mis cazadores tanto en la serie como en los fics... pero aun tengo la firme esperanza de que pronto volverán.

Un abrazo a todos!


End file.
